To Live Is To Die
by Gord
Summary: [Updated: 18/08/03 2:48AM GMT+10] Towards the end of the Cell Games, something happens that shouldn't, and Gohan is changed forever. [Current Episode: Invisible Wounds - Sanitarium]
1. Episode One

**To Live is to Die**  
_Episode One: The Unforgiven_  
  
Scott 'Gord' Ryan  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Characters. Any Spelling mistakes or Grammatical Errors are purposefully made that way.  
  
  
Version History:  
  
** 1.0 - 1/9/02 **  
Original Release  
  
** 1.1 - 14/12/02 **  
1. New Story Format  
2. Omake  
3. Story Tweaks and Tunings  
4. Revised Author Notes  
5. Added Lyrics for Chapter Song  


* * *

  
**Note: I am almost done with Chapter 2 of the fic. I am removing the old partial draft of Chapter 2 as it is quite old now. The thing is I am in the hunt for a Pre-Reader/Re-Reader. The only qualifications needed are that your spelling and grammar be comparable at least to my own and that you enjoy my story. You can drop me a line at my e-mail or the forums on my website. Both are in my profile.**  
  
  
_New blood joins this earth   
And quickly he's subdued_  
  
  
*Dead, there all dead…it's all my fault, everything, if it wasn't for me everyone would be alive…I…I can't do anything right, why did everyone count on me, I am such a failure* thought Gohan as he dropped from his third stage of Super Saiyajin. As he sat on his hands and knees Gohan began to sob as he remembered the few minutes that had just passed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"Do it Gohan, release all your power now" Goku cheered his son from the other world as Gohan was locked in a fierce power struggle with cell.  
  
"haaaaaaaaaa" screamed Gohan as his blast over took that of Cells and disintegrated the once mighty creation of Dr. Gero. Exhausted Gohan dropped from his Level 2 Super Saiyajin form and fell to the ground where all of his friends rushed to congratulate him.  
  
At this time, the only thing floating through his mind where thoughts of his now dead father.  
  
"Dad! Why'd you have to do it dad, why?" "It's all my fault, I should have killed Cell when you said dad, I am such a fool" Gohan sobbed as Krillen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's it Gohan, let it all out".  
  
But for the second time in the fight, a fierce wind whipped up, and everyone's head snapped around to find Cell, with a cocky little smirk as he and everyone else there realized that the didn't have a prayer of defeating him now with another boost to his power.  
  
Time seemed to move in slow motion as Krillen hit the ground, with a hole much the same as the one in Trunks through his stomach. It happened so quickly that Krillen didn't even have time to give a yelp as death had claimed him. Quicker than anyone other than Gohan could see, the Z-Senshi fell, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and finally Yamcha. Cell smirked and turned to taunt Gohan.  
  
"So what are you going to do now boy? All your friends are dead and next will be this miserable planet".  
  
Gohan didn't reply to Cell's taunting, anger burned through him as he looked at the bodies of all his friends, that's when he heard his father's voice.  
  
"Gohan, use your feelings, you have all the power you need, get him for us, everyone knows you can do it, make Cell pay for everything he has done to us".  
  
Gohan's rage began to soar; he could feel it building inside of him, similarly to when he ascended last time, but much faster and more powerful. Then he snapped, with a scream of pure rage his power level began jump. All this time Cell watched amused as his power level still exceed the boys.  
  
Gohan's muscles began to bulge, his hair started to grow down his back, his forehead protruded more his eyebrows vanished, his power level soared, the whole earth began to shake, windows all over the globe shattered, people screaming that the world was coming to an end, people cowering under anything they could find, and then with a final scream the transformation was complete.  
  
Cell was taken back by the boy's new form, it made him look all that much more menacing, and the power level, Cell involuntarily shuddered as the boy slowly moved towards him. Then he smirked to himself, *if things get out of hand, ill blow this place up like I meant to before*, but before he finished his thought the boy was in his face.  
  
"No more games cell, its time for you to die"  
  
Faster than Cell could follow Gohan swept out his legs and kicked cell high into the air. Gohan then began to chant his father's famous line.  
  
"Ka"  
  
Slowly a flicker of blueish light appeared in his right hand.  
  
"Me"  
  
Gohan pushed more and more of his ki into the ball.  
  
"Ha"  
  
Cell tried desperately to halt his momentum as he was propelled out of earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Me"  
  
Gohan felt the rage of his father's death, and the death's of his friends push itself into the ball  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Gohan released a kamehameha wave about 10 times the size of the one used in the power struggle, all of his new forms energy was poured into to huge wave of energy, it engulfed Cell, who barely had time to scream before every last one of his cells were disintegrated.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
With the memory still clearly playing through his mind Gohan laid on the ground and began so sob and shake unnaturally until he finally passed out on the ground, the last thing to run through his mind being, *I am so worthless, I let them all die*.  
  
By this time the reporter had managed to crawl back and see that Cell had been defeated, and the young man who had been fighting him had collapsed in a fit of sobs. The reporter looked around to see the bodies of the young boy's friends, all lying motionless.  
  
Slowly the reporter moved towards the young boy who he had thought saved there lives, as they made it to him they peered down at him, and from this close he didn't look so menacing, actually he looked rather helpless, with one arm covered in blood and hanging limply from his side.  
  
This was about the time Hercule made an appearance and declared that when the boy had almost been killed, he had stepped in and killed Cell saving the boys life, after congratulations from the remaining people there it was broadcast to the world that Hercule had defeated Cell and everyone was safe thanks to him.  
  
While the reporter was announcing all of this, Hercule looked down at the boy and realised that he couldn't be any older than his young daughter, and as he didn't see anyone coming to help the boy, he slowly bent down and picked him up to take him to receive some medical attention, he placed the boy carefully into his copter and began to fly back to Orange Star City.  
  
_Through constant pain disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules_  
  
Hercule decided that before he dropped the young boy off at the hospital, he would pick up his daughter Videl on the way there; she would most likely be worried about him, especially after she would have seen him hit that mountain and also after the serious pain inflicted onto him via his "stomach ache".  
  
The boy hadn't moved since he was placed in the copter, they were now over Orange Star City and readying to descend onto his roof to pick up his daughter. As soon as it touched down, a young girl of age 11 raced to meet her father, her long black hair pulled into to pony tails and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness as she seen her father step out of the copter.  
  
With a leap she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" questioned Videl.  
  
"Yes sweetie, but we need to head over to the hospital for awhile, would you like to come?" Videl gave her dad a peculiar look and remarked  
  
"Why do we need to go to the hospital daddy?" Hercule responded swiftly  
  
"because Videl, the young boy who fought Cell is in pretty bad shape, lucky I stepped in and saved him when I did, waahaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaa", Hercule laughed as he talked about his "saving the world" performance.  
  
Curiosity spiked, Videl cautiously approached the copter, and what she saw made her gasp. A young boy, no more than her age laid on the copter floor, his left arm covered in blood and hanging limply, but what made her shocked her most of all was the incredibly haunted look on the young boys unconscious face. She quickly dashed back inside tell her father she would be right back. Moments later Videl emerged with a small medical kit and quickly made her way to the copter and the small boy's side. Slowly she began to clean up the boy's arm in an attempt to stop a chance of infection between her residence and the hospital.  
  
As the copter drew near the hospital, a small groan was heard from the boy which made Videl jump, before moving to his side. The boy mumbled something about it all being his fault, and that he needed to get to the lookout to see Dende and summon the Eternal Dragon. Videl looked at the boy quizzically before shrugging it off as something that had to do with his current state.  
  
Then she pondered something and looked over at her father.  
  
"Daddy, wasn't his hair gold before?"  
  
"Yes Sweetie, but it was some cheap trick they used, and now he is hurt, he can't use the trick anymore"  
  
Videl looked at her father sceptically, but went along with his theory  
  
"Ok then daddy"  
  
The rest of the trip was travelled in relative silence, with Videl studying the young boy, hoping that he would awaken.  
  
_With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong_  
  
As they landed at the hospital, Videl hurried her father up to get the boy into the hospital as quickly as possible while she quickly followed after him. She couldn't help but feel pity for this boy, no older then her, he went head to head against Cell and lost all his friends while doing it.  
  
"What happened to him??" a nurse exclaimed as she watched Hercule carry in a young boy covered in blood.  
  
"This is the little boy who lost fighting Cell" Hercule replied arrogantly  
  
Videl gave her father a glare before following the nurse off with the young boy. She was planning on being with him when he woke up so she could get some information out of him, and also so he would have someone there for him until they found out who he was and find some of his family. Hercule entered moments later and glanced at the boy before turning to his daughter.  
  
"Ok Sweetie, its time to go home now, he is in good hands now"  
  
"No, I will wait until he at least wakes up daddy, he's all alone at the moment, he's going to need a friend"  
  
"But Sweetie"  
  
"No Daddy, I am staying at that's final"  
  
"*sigh* Ok, but call me when you need me to come and get you ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Daddy"  
  
And with that Hercule left the hospital to go tackle the hardships of being the 'saviour' of earth. Videl glanced down at the boy and pondered how long he was going to be out for, before settling back into the chair and falling into a light doze.  
  
_Deprived of all his thoughts   
The young man struggles on and on he's known_  
  
A few hours later, Gohan awoke from his restless dreams and looked around, it didn't seem familiar at all. He felt a smallish power sleeping beside him so he thought maybe his mother was here, slowly struggling to roll over he noticed that it wasn't, it was some strange girl with black hair who seemed to be about his age. But he had no time to figure out who it was watching over him, he had to get to the lookout, he had to try and save his dad and friends.  
  
Slowly Gohan hauled himself out of his bed and moved to the window and opened it, it made a screeching noise that awoke Videl. She looked at the bed to find the young boy gone, frantically she whirled around looking for him and spotted him climbing out the window.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
Gohan slowly looked over his shoulder, his eyes full of sorrow "I am sorry, I don't even know who you are, but thank you for watching me, but I have to go, I am sorry"  
  
And with that Gohan shot out the window and off towards the lookout, with a very stunned looking Videl looking at him leave.  
  
*I didn't even get my answers, he just flew, that was no trick, something about my dad's story doesn't add up, but I can't prove anything without him*  
  
_A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away_  
  
Gohan raced through the air as fast as he could, with the little power he had regained from the few hours he was out, he had to get to the lookout *there has to be a way to bring everyone back, there just has to*  
  
10 minutes later Gohan arrived on the lookout, to be greeted by Dende and his mother and Grandfather.  
  
"Gohan, where the hell have you been?" screeched Chi Chi until she noticed the state Gohan was in.  
  
"Oh my poor baby, what did they do to you?"  
  
Gohan was about to answer his mother until the flight to the lookout caught up with him and he collapsed into a pile on the ground, Chi Chi quickly rushed to his side wherein she tossed Dende a menacing glance.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, heal my poor little baby!!"  
  
"Um yes ma'am" Dende managed to squeak out before he knelt next to Gohan and his healing aura surrounded earth's young saviour.  
  
As the process started, a plane landed upon the lookout which carried Bulma and her young daughter Trunks, quickly she hopped out of the plane and made towards the others that were there. Upon making it she gasped as she saw the condition Gohan was in, but slowly his wounds began to close, and his energy restored. After a few minutes Gohan finally awoke to hear Bulma speaking.  
  
"Where is everyone Chi Chi?"  
  
"I don't know Bulma"  
  
At this Dende looked at the ground with a sad looking passing over his young features, he was about to speak up when a small voice made its way from Gohan's throat.  
  
"Dead" Gohan explained simply  
  
"What was that sweetie?" Chi Chi asked  
  
"There all dead, everyone of them, its all my fault"  
  
Gohan then started to sob. Chi Chi tried to comfort her heartbroken son while Bulma just stood still staring in shock. Then it hit Gohan like a bolt of lightning, the Namek Dragonballs!  
  
"Dende summon the dragon, we can wish everyone who was killed by Cell back to life, that will revive Trunks and most other people, then for the second wish I will ask the dragon for the knowledge of the Instant Transmission technique, then I can get the dragon radar, go to Namek and wish everyone back, its brilliant" Gohan rattled off quickly and excitedly.  
  
"Ok Gohan, ill do it right now. 'Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!'"  
  
After the words were spoken, the sky became dark, as if it had instantly became night, a golden column of energy burst from the Dragonballs and slowly began to take the shape of the Eternal Dragon until finally the dragon was formed looking down at everyone.  
  
"You have disturbed me from my slumber, speak your first wish now" spoke the deep voice of the dragon  
  
"I wish for everyone killed by Cell to be bought back to life" spoke Dende  
  
"It has been done, name your second wish"  
  
"I wish for the knowledge of the Instant Transmission Technique" requested Gohan  
  
"It has been done, I must go now, Farewell"  
  
"Oh wow, I can feel Trunks is on the way, she is so going to flip when she finds out my plan"  
  
"Hey guys!" exclaimed Trunks as she landed on the lookout "Where is everyone?"  
  
All present hung their heads "There all dead Trunks, but we are going to Namek to wish them all back"  
  
"Oh my precious Trunks, you're alright, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING YOURSELF KILLED YOUNG LADY??" rambled Bulma  
  
Trunks flushed at her mother's behaviour "Well mom, I really didn't mean to die, and I'd rather not do it again, but I am ok now, by the way Gohan, I am going to come to Namek with you, I want to see Porunga too"  
  
"Alright!!" exclaimed Gohan "All we have to do now is grab the radar and head for Namek"  
  
"Hey, don't we get a say in this?"  
  
"Dad?" exclaimed Gohan "is that you?"  
  
"Yes son, it's me, hey everyone!"  
  
"Why are you holding us up for dad, we could on Namek getting ready to wish you all back?"  
  
"Well son, we have all decided not to come back just yet"  
  
"………WHAT!!!!!!!" screamed everyone on the lookout in unison  
  
"ummm, well we are all going to stay dead, you're so strong now Gohan, you don't need our help anymore, so we are going to train in the otherworld for a few years, then we might come back, but hey, I guess we will see how things turn out"  
  
By this time both Chi Chi and Bulma had fainted and Trunks's mouth was open in shock. Gohan stood there for a few seconds before exploding in anger.  
  
"What the hell do you mean I don't need your help anymore, I might be stronger than you all, but I am still just a boy, I don't want the responsibility of protecting the world, I never wanted it, NEVER!! I still need you Dad"  
  
"Sorry son, I think its for the best if I don't come back, just about every evil being that has attacked earth over the years has been after me, so I think it might be safer if I stayed dead anyway"  
  
Gohan looked shocked before his anger started to bubble "Fine, stay dead, I don't care, who needs you anyway" he then blasted off the lookout headed for somewhere were he could think for awhile. By this time Trunks had managed to pull herself out of her stupor to hear Gohan's words and watch sadly as he flew off. She then heard the fading words of Goku  
  
"I am sorry Gohan, but this is for the best"  
  
_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown_  
  
After about an hour of flying around, Trunks finally came upon Gohan sitting on the edge of a cliff staring out over the land. Trunks landed quietly beside him, following the his gaze to see what he was staring at.  
  
"My Dad and me used to fish there" Gohan mumbled.  
  
It was a beautiful lake, surrounded by trees and wild flowers, with a small, swift running waterfall that continuously ran into the small lake.  
  
"I know, in my time you used to bring me here when I was upset, it used to help calm me down, and I would talk to you about what was bothering me, sometimes even cry"  
  
Gohan turned and gave Trunks a small sad smile that almost made her heart break "I come here to think, it's so calm, and I understand now why my father is staying dead, I wouldn't want to be around a failure of a son either, I killed everyone, I am a murderer, he made the right decision to stay dead, its all my fault, everything" Gohan sobbed out, his eyes glazing over as he turned to gaze out over the waterfall again.  
  
"Oh Gohan, none of this is your fault, if it wasn't for you then Cell would still be alive, and everyone else on earth would be dead, you saved the earth, and everyone is grateful for that" whispered Trunks as she pulled him into a tight hug, and let the smaller version of the man she grew up with, and learned to adore sob out his problems into her shirt.  
  
After a few minutes, Gohan's crying eased off and became nothing more than light sniffles. Slowly he raised his head to look at Trunks's face.  
  
"You're going back soon aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, after I get a good rest, but I promise Gohan, ill come back to visit after I destroy the androids and things start getting back to normal"  
  
Gohan gave her a small smile "I'll miss you Trunks, but I know you can do it, be careful though"  
  
"I will Gohan, I will"  
  
_Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been_  
  
_5 Months Later_  
  
Bulma glanced over at Chi Chi *She doesn't look so good, she seems to be getting really thin, that cant be good for the baby or her…… or Gohan, if he loses his mother as well, who knows what he might do. Oh well maybe watching Gohan compete in this Gyosan Budokai might get her out of her depression*  
  
"So Chi Chi, how is Gohan these days?"  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose, he still blames himself for Cell, and has been a little depressed, but he still keeps up with his studying and training, though I wish he'd stop training, but well he is to much like his father, but he gets all his studying done, so I guess I cant complain. Anyway, I hear Trunks is back and she's competing aswell?"  
  
"Oh yes, my little Trunks is competing, if she has to face Gohan unfortunately I do doubt she will win, but from what I have heard, the last 4 competitors don't actually fight each other, it's a race, then they fight one of Mr. Satan's students, and the first one to the elevator gets to fight Mr. Satan for 1st place. Finally someone will get to put that no good fraud in his place"  
  
A few rows back, a young girl with black hair and blues eyes managed to overhear this conversation *They seem to know something about my father being a fraud, that could only mean the Cell Games, I'll have to keep an eye out for this Gohan and Trunks*  
  
"I was also thinking Chi Chi that when you get closer to the end of your labour, you might want to stay at Capsule Corps with me, its closer to the hospital and there will always be someone to keep an eye on you"  
  
"That would be wonderful Bulma, I am sure Gohan wont mind, it means he will have access to the Gravity Room, though I will make sure that boy studies"  
  
_What I've felt  
What I've known_  
  
"So Gohan, you ready for the eliminations?"  
  
Gohan turns and looks a Trunks funny "Ummm, Trunks, I don't mean to sound to rude, but there isn't anyone here that can beat me, except maybe you"  
  
"*giggles* Well I tend to forget sometimes we are quite a lot stronger than everyone" Trunks says sheepishly  
  
"Anyway, good luck Trunks, its about to start"  
  
"Same to you Gohan"  
  
Gohan enters his ring, which is levitated high off the ground surrounded by water. Surrounding him is about another 20 competitors all fighting for the single advancing position. Gracefully he drops into his fighting stance, which is a mixture of both Piccolo's and his Fathers.  
  
"Go Gohan, you can do it!!"  
  
A small blush creeps up onto Gohan's face as his mother calls out to him.  
  
"Ok Ring 4, is everybody ready?"  
  
After everyone gives some signal that they are indeed prepared for the ensuing battle, things get under way.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
19 of the 20 fighters all glance around nervously to see who will make the first move. Gohan tires of this quickly and phases into the middle of the ring before anyone can blink. With a swift powerup the winds created blast the remaining 19 competitors from the ring.  
  
"And Son Gohan of Ring 4 Advances"  
  
In the stands the young Videl finally spots the boy and gasps *It's him, the boy from the Cell Games, I have to meet him after this, and talk to him, what power he must possess, he won his ring so easily.  
  
"And Trunks Briefs of Ring 1 Advances"  
  
Videl glanced across at Ring 1 to see who else could clear the ring that quickly, what she saw was a lavender haired girl *She was the girl from the Cell Games, I have to speak with one of them* thought Videl. She watched both Gohan and Trunks utterly annihilate both of their next opponents until it was time for the race.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the last event before we get to see the worlds saviour in action, Mr. Satan. This event consists of a race, before each competitor must face one of 4 extra terrestrials (Mr. Satan's Students). If the succeed in defeating them, then the first fighter to this elevator will travel to the top were they shall face the great Mr. Satan in a 1 on 1 battle to determine the champion of the Gyosan Budokai"  
  
There was a slight pause as everyone was loaded into the capsule type vehicles that would take them to each of there destinations.  
  
"And it looks like we are ready folks, let's get the show on the road"  
  
The 4 finalists were fired of to there destinations as the race began. After a few minutes of travelling, all of the remaining competitors arrived at their destinations. Trunks at field of flowers by the ocean, while Gohan was at what seemed to be a giant child's play area.  
  
Trunks bent down to smell the flowers "What a beautiful fragrance" until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Swiftly taking to the air, she narrowly missed a ki beam that flew past where she was kneeling moments ago.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, this is a game, not a war"  
  
"How wrong you are" replied her opponent before swiftly pulling out his sword to which he swung at Trunks.  
  
With barely time to do much else, Trunks pumped her arm full of ki and used it to block the sword, this only cause her opponent to push even harder. While this was occurring Trunks sensed around and counted another 4 high ki's that should not have been there.  
  
"Gohan might be in trouble and need my help" growled Trunks "but I am going to need to be rid of you first" powering up to Super Saiyajin Trunks stuffed her fist through her opponents abdomen. He fell quickly, and did not move again. But mere seconds later trunks felt something hit the back of her head and fell into the a world of blackness.  
  
_Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free_  
  
After seeing the death of 2 competitors and one knocked unconscious, the crowd started to panic and piling out of the stadium, only a select few where still seated.  
  
"Trunks!!" Bulma screamed "what the hell did the monster do to my baby"  
  
Chi Chi gazed on worriedly but tried to assure her friend "Bulma, its ok, Gohan is there, he'll teach those bastards, and you know he wouldn't let anyone hurt Trunks if he could prevent it"  
  
"I hope your right Chi Chi, I hope your right"  
  
2 rows back Videl had worried thoughts of her own *The two that weren't at the Cell games are already dead, and the girl from it is unconscious, I hope the boy can do something or we are all in a lot of trouble*  
  
_Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven_  
  
Gohan's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, Trunk's ki just dropped to the point she was either sleeping or unconscious, and he knew she wasn't sleeping. Then he felt 4 reasonable sized ki's surrounding hers, quicker than anyone could see he was blasting through the air to stop whoever the hell wanted to hurt his friend.  
  
As Gohan drew near her ki, something stopped him. As he looked down he noticed small beams of energy shotting around him, and the more he struggled the tighter they got and the weaker he felt. He didn't even have time to power up, and then he heard a low menacing voice.  
  
"So you come to save your friend huh? Well to bad small fry, because you have got to die"  
  
In the next second he was in the mans arms having the life squeezed out of him, he couldn't even power up as he was weakened by the previous attack which drained his power, all he could do was scream and spit up blood.  
  
_They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his   
He tries to please them all_  
  
All Bulma and Chi Chi could do was watch in horror as Gohan had the life squeezed out of him. Chi Chi heard her sounds agonising scream before passing out. Bulma was to stunned to even move. While Videl who was still a few rows back covered her mouth in horror as this poor boy once again had the life squeezed out of him like Cell had done.  
  
She then heard chants, and listened to see if she could understand them "Satan, Satan, Satan" screamed the crowd and Videl rolled her eyes, she knew her father couldn't beat these guys, she only wished he could.  
  
_This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same   
He's battled constantly_  
  
Mr. Satan strolled out to the announcer to see what all the chanting was about.  
  
"Thank god you're here sir, the competitors desperately need your help, Two are already dead one is unconscious and the little boy is having the life squeezed out of him"  
  
Mr. Satan glanced at the monitor before turning pale *It's the boy from the Cell Games, if he is losing, I can't do anything, I need to pretend I have that stomach ache again*  
  
But before he had the chance he was stuffed into a little capsule and blasted off to fight and defeat these evil beings, for he is the saviour of the world.  
  
_This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares_  
  
Then pain was excruciating, he couldn't feel his ribs anymore, all of them shattered. *What a crummy way to die, I couldn't even power up and give him a fair fight*  
  
Then he saw her, Trunks's bloody unconscious body, while some of these creeps' colleagues kicked and punched the body. His rage boiled, his body felt like it was on fire, and suddenly the grip didn't seem so tight anymore. With a primal roar energy blasted from the young 11 year old, his hair flashed gold before finally settling on the colour, his eyes burning with hatred settled for a blue colour, lightning crackled around him before a massive torrent of energy blasted the one now known as Bojack away from him. He landed on his feet, energy oozing from every part of his body, his eyes filled with a burning rage and hatred, Bojack was going to die, everyone one of them that hurt his friend was going to die, no mercy. Slowly he took a step forward before blasting off towards them.  
  
_The old man then prepares   
To die regretfully   
That old man here is me_  
  
Videl gasped when she saw what happened, the boy he just exploded, his scream filled with so much anguish it almost broke her heart to hear it, his hair changed colour, lightning had crackled around him, then all of the cameras had been destroyed by some unknown force, she knew then that whoever those people were, they were now in serious trouble, for it seemed the power that she believed had taken out Cell had awoken.  
  
_What I've felt   
What I've known_  
  
1, 2, 3…. Faster than Bojack could blink his 3 colleagues were dead, he shivered in fear, he knew he had lost, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Then the boy stopped, maybe he was going to let him live? But no, he cupped his hands beside him, a pulsing blue energy gathered in between his palms, then Bojack felt a burning sensation and then nothing but blackness.  
  
Gohan dropped from his Super Saiyajin 2 transformation before swiftly flying to Trunks and picking up her limp body, she was still breathing and he sighed with relief, before he took off to find his mother and Bulma, he then need to go get some senzu beans, he couldn't stand to see Trunks in pain, and now he thought about it, all of his ribs were broken and he was in quite a bit of pain.  
  
_Never shined through in what I've shown   
Never be_  
  
"You're leaving again?" asked Gohan with a small frown on his face  
  
"Yes" Trunks replied as she gently cupped his cheek "and remember, none of this is your fault, ok! I'll be back someday ok, when the time is right" she then gently placed a light kiss on his cheek before turning and climbing into her time machine, leaving a furiously blushing Gohan behind.  
  
*What did she mean 'when the time is right'* thought Gohan, but shrugged it off.  
  
_Never see  
Won't see what might have been_  
  
  
_3 1/2 Months Later_  
  
Chi Chi waddled in to Bulma's lab to see her tinkering with some of her gadgets, she coughed to grab Bulma's attention, but she was to involved in her work to notice, so Chi Chi coughed once again louder this time, it had the desired effect as Bulma jumped then whirled around.  
  
"Oh hi Chi Chi, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, except I think its time"  
  
"Oh ok…..WHAT!!! Oh my god, ummm, you head to the car, ill grab Gohan and well get to that hospital in a jiffy"  
  
Bulma ran over to the intercom and pushed for the Gravity Room, when a very sweaty Gohan appeared on it.  
  
"Gohan, its time, get to the car"  
  
"Eek, ok Bulma, I'll meet you there"  
  
With that Bulma grabbed her keys and headed for the car to which both Chi Chi and Gohan were waiting at. Chi Chi looking quite calm and Gohan running around frantically asking if she was ok and if there was anything he could do.  
  
"Everybody in and lets go"  
  
_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown_  
  
After they arrived at the hospital the rushed in with Chi Chi, they placed her in a wheelchair at the nurse's request as she went to get a doctor.  
  
*I hope Chi Chi will be ok during this labour* though Bulma *she hasn't been the same since Goku died, I just hope she is well enough to deal with this, I don't think Gohan could take to much more, he has lost so much in his life, and at such a young age*  
  
Bulma and Gohan were forced to wait in the waiting room for news. Bulma sat quietly in a chair while Gohan paced backwards and forwards.  
  
"Gohan, you're going to wear out their floor"  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly before sitting down next to Bulma, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"She's going to be ok kid, she's tough"  
  
Gohan nodded, but the small creases of worry on his forehead told Bulma he thought otherwise, in all actuality she herself though differently, but didn't let it show to worry Gohan even further.  
  
Hours passed and Gohan went back to pacing until he heard footsteps coming his way, just as he looked up the doctor pushed his way through the swinging double doors. Gohan moved swiftly towards the doctor.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
The doctor looked down "Son, she was very weak, so…"  
  
Gohan cut him off "How is she? How is my little brother or sister?"  
  
The doctor gave a sigh "I am sorry son, neither of them made it through the delivery"  
  
Gohan froze, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he felt like he was dying, first his father now his mother and younger sibling, he killed them all, it was all his fault he though as tears began to well in his eyes. He finally felt himself being pulled into a hug by a sobbing Bulma, he let himself be hugged, then it occurred to him, he didn't deserve this, he needed to be punished. Swiftly he pulled away from Bulma.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I killed my father, now my mother and unborn sibling, I don't deserve to be hugged, I need to be punished!"  
  
More tears sprang to Bulma's eyes "Gohan, it's not your fault"  
  
"But it is Bulma! Why did my younger brother or sister die? Because mother died giving birth! Why did mother die? Because she was depressed over dad being dead, she never recovered! Why did dad die? Because I killed him that's why!" tears now freely flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Oh Gohan, please don't blame yourself, they don't"  
  
Gohan then turned and started to leave. "Where are you going Gohan?"  
  
"I'll be back in 1 day Bulma, I am going somewhere I can punish myself without hurting others"  
  
"Gohan come back!"  
  
But Gohan ignored Bulma's pleading and continued out of the hospital. He took to the air and headed to the lookout. As he landed Dende came out to greet him.  
  
"Hello Gohan"  
  
"Dende, I am going to use the Room of Spirit and Time"  
  
"Is everything ok Gohan?" asked a concerned Dende who could see the tears in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Everything is just fine, ill be out in about 1 day and 3 hours, I have that much time left"  
  
As Gohan headed out towards the ROSAT (Room of Spirit and Time) he thought to himself *Its about time I learned how to control these next to levels of Super Saiyajin anyway, and maybe I can beat myself enough, I can start to make it up to everyone I have killed, or maybe I should join them……"  
  
As he walked into the room, everything finally caught up with him and he let out a tormented scream……  
  
_Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven_  
  
Exactly 1 day and 3 hours later, Gohan emerged from the ROSAT. Dende's eyes almost popped out of his head when he sensed Gohan's energy, it was so huge, yet he was still only in his normal form.  
  
"So how was your training Gohan?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"I'd rather not say"  
  
"Ummm ok Gohan"  
  
"Say Dende"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know how to create clothing and weights like Piccolo don't you?"  
  
"Yes Gohan, do you need some?"  
  
"I want you to teach me, please"  
  
"Sure, it's not hard"  
  
After an hour or so of showing Gohan what to do, and letting him practise, Gohan finally had it down a left for Capsule Corp after thanking Dende. He arrived a few minutes later and timidly knocked on the door, to which Bulma answered it. When she saw him she swept him up into a hug.  
  
"Oh Gohan, are you ok now?"  
  
"Feeling a little better thanks…… ummm, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here from now on would you? Its just well I don't want to go home without mom anymore" Gohan said sadly as he looked at the ground.  
  
Bulma almost broke down crying then at the broken boy Gohan had become "Of course you can Gohan, you're almost like a son to me, and I am sure little Trunks would like an older brother"  
  
A faint smile almost broke out on Gohan's face at the mention of little Trunks.  
  
_You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee unforgiven_  
  
  
_6 Years Later_  
  
Time moved on at Capsule Corps, Gohan moved into his own little world, he didn't really say all that much and the only things he did beside Study and Train were sleeping, showering, and eating, even that had started to become quite a bit less then the boys old ravenous appetite. The only person who seemed to be able to get through to Gohan was little Trunks, who now at the age of 8, held her 'Big Brother' Gohan as one of her hero's. She regularly trained with him, and was very powerful for her age.  
  
"Gohan" whined Trunks "Why haven't I become a Super Saiyajin yet?"  
  
Gohan smiled fondly at the little girl "Trunks, don't worry about it so much, just try to keep getting stronger. Becoming a Super Saiyajin isn't about want, its about need. When the time is right, you'll make the transformation, and then you'll be glad you worked really hard on your normal for as you'll be even more powerful in your Super form"  
  
A small smile tugged across Trunks's face "Ok Gohan" she chirped happily. Then the intercom flicked on, scaring both Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Gohan can you come here for a few minutes, I need to speak to you"  
  
"Ok Bulma"  
  
Gohan turned to Trunks "Keep working on your forms, I'll be back soon ok"  
  
"Ok Gohan"  
  
Gohan the exited the Gravity Room and headed to were Bulma was currently located, which seem to be her Study.  
  
"Yes Bulma?"  
  
"Ahhh Gohan, I have been thinking, isn't it about time you went to school….."  
  


* * *

  
**Omake Theatre**  
  
** Omake 1 **  
  
"So what are you going to do now boy? All your friends are dead and next will be this miserable planet".  
  
Gohan didn't reply to Cell's taunting, anger burned through him as he looked at the bodies of all his friends.  
  
"Yes, that's it boy, the hate is swelling in you now! Take your Jedi weapon! Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey toward the dark side will be complete!!"  
  
  
** Omake 2 **  
  
Time seemed to move in slow motion as Krillen hit the ground, with a hole much the same as the one in Trunks through his stomach. It happened so quickly that Krillen didn't even have time to give a yelp as death had claimed him. Quicker than anyone other than Gohan could see, the Z-Senshi fell, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and finally Yamcha. Cell smirked and turned to taunt Gohan.  
  
"So what are you going to do now boy? All your friends are dead and next will be this miserable planet".  
  
Gohan glanced around quickly before replying.  
  
"I'm gunna get my white ass outta here"  
  
And with that Gohan left abruptly.  
  
  
** Omake 3 **  
  
The intercom flicked on, scaring both Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Gohan can you come here for a few minutes, I need to speak to you"  
  
"Ok Bulma"  
  
Gohan turned to Trunks "Keep working on your forms, I'll be back soon ok"  
  
"Ok Gohan"  
  
Gohan the exited the Gravity Room and headed to were Bulma was currently located, which seem to be her Study.  
  
"Yes Bulma?"  
  
"Ahhh Gohan, I have been thinking, isn't it about time you went to school....."  
  
Gohan lifted his hand and blasted Bulma to the next dimension before she could blink.  
  
"School Woman? I dont need no stinking school!"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
** Author Notes **  
  
Firstly Trunks is a girl in this and WILL be staying that way! If you have a problem I would kindly ask you not to read and following chapters and not to complain. Secondly I am working on chapter 2, but I am a bit stuck on the direction to take it through the high school/buu sagas which will make up the next chapter. I have plenty of ideas for the following chapter but i want my high school/buu sagas to be at least a little original while still working its way through. Hopefully I will have it knocked over soon and i can start moving onto some of my own sagas.  
  
Cheers  
Gord  
  
  
** Original Author Notes **  
  
Alrighty, this would happen to be my first Fan Fiction, so be easy on me. Anyway I would like to apologise if this chapter was a little slow, I have plenty of ideas for the fic, but most of them involve Gohan being older, like from starting school on, and I didn't want to just go straight into that like 'Gohan beat Cell…… 7 Years Later'. I wanted to build an idea of how Gohan will be the way he is, because he is going to be different personality wise to Gohan of the series, but he's not going to be some ass that thinks he's to good for everyone either. He going to be very quiet and withdrawn, but he wont allow people to attempt to hurt himself or others physically or mentally, he will stand up for himself and others.  
  
As you also may have noticed, Trunks is a girl. You might see why later on ;)  
  
I have a few plot twist in store, but I have a little way to go yet, also I am a pretty lazy kinda person, so don't expect chapters to come out extremely fast, I tend to write when I am bored, which is quite often, but sometimes writing is almost more boring, its all about my mood, but anyway, sorry for the long authors notes, but as it's the first chapter, and my first fic I thought it might be helpful. 


	2. Episode Two

**To Live is to Die  
**_Episode Two: Invisible Wounds / Sanitarium_

Scott '_Gord_' Ryan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Characters. Any Spelling mistakes or Grammatical Errors are purposefully made that way.

**  
Version History:**

_** 1.0 - 16/8/03 **  
_Draft

_** 2.0 - 18/8/03 **  
_1. Pre-read  
2. Omake's  
3. Author Notes  
4. Added Lyrics:  
- Fear Factory – Invisible Wounds [Digimortal]  
- Metallica – Sanitarium [Master Of Puppets]

**  
  
Note: **_Trunks is still female. If you have a problem with that:  
__a) Don't read  
__b) Don't post a review telling me she is a guy or complaining. It's here to stay for the story line later._

_  
  
Dark bodies floating in darkness  
__No sign of light ever given  
  
_

"Ahhh Gohan, I have been thinking, isn't it about time you went to school..." Gohan gave Bulma a look of confusion before a frown slowly overtook his face. "No, it will cut into my training time Bulma, plus you know I already know everything I need to" Bulma frowned slightly "But Gohan, it is illegal for you not to attend school, plus you need to set an example for Trunks, how will I ever get her to attend school if she sees you not going?"

"The answer is still no Bulma, I know you mean well, but it will cut into my training time" Bulma looked down, she felt guilty having to use this tactic, but Gohan did need to go to school, he did need to at least see other people besides herself and Trunks, and it might even be nice for him to meet some friends. She braced herself, she wished she didn't need to use this against the poor boy, but if it was the only way he would listen, then so be it, damn stubborn Saiyan's.

"It's what your mother would have wanted Gohan" The look that crossed his face almost made her cry, Bulma knew that he still blamed himself for his mothers death along with many others, but she kept her poker face going otherwise she knew she would never get him to go. Finally he looked up at Bulma and replied.

Gohan's face took on a scowl "Fine…… But if I go, I am going to need the Dragonball's so I won't lose any training time" Bulma look perplexed "Why would you need the Dragonball's for that Gohan?" As she watched Gohan his face took on a small smirk "Nevermind that, I have a plan" Bulma looked slightly worried "why do I get the feeling this is a bad thing, ok Gohan, let me go get the radar"

As Bulma left the room, Gohan looked down and sighed, *guess I'll have to make the best of this, but if my plan works, I might even be able to get in more training than normal anyway. But how am I going to deal with all of the immature teenagers that are going to be attending school, none of them will understand me, I'll just keep to myself and not talk to anyone, that will make it simple*

Bulma pulled Gohan out of his thoughts by entering the room and handing him the Dragon Radar "Good luck Gohan" A small smile crept up on his face "Don't worry Bulma, I'll be back in no time" At this point Trunks burst into the room, screaming some form of gibberish that neither Bulma nor Gohan understood. "Slow down Trunks, and speak so we can understand you" giggled Bulma "I said I want to go with Gohan, I want to see the dragon, can I mom, pleeeeease?"

Bulma chuckled lightly "Well, if its ok with Gohan, I guess its ok with me, it's not like with Gohan around anything is going to happen to you" Trunks turned to face Gohan and switched on her cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please Gohan" and with those eyes, Gohan had no choice but to give in "Sure why not, maybe you might get a chance to test out your training" Trunks burst into an all out grin "woohoo, I'll be back later mom, we are going to find the Dragonball's"

Bulma's face became stern "You be careful now, and make sure nothing happens to my baby Gohan" Gohan smirked back at her "Sure Bulma, I doubt anything out there could hurt her anyway, bye bye"

_  
  
Imprisoned in a world without a memory  
__Unconscious, or am I conscious?_

_  
  
A Few Hours Later_

Gohan and Trunks both landed on the lookout. Glancing around Gohan deduced that not much had changed over the years; it was still as picturesque and peaceful as always. The palm trees gently flapping in the breeze and the gardens still meticulously kept by one genie, Mr. Popo.

Gohan's attention was bought back by an excited Trunks hopping around, jabbering about seeing the Eternal Dragon, and the cool place they had just landed on. Gohan chuckled to himself briefly before speaking.

"Before we do any wish making Trunks, we have a few people for you to meet" grinned Gohan as he headed off towards the main part of the lookout. Trunks stopped bouncing around before starting again but asking who they were going to meet.

"Just an old friend of mine Trunks" Gohan spoke as he continued to grin at the young girls excitement. "You remember I told you about Dende, don't you?" Trunks took a moment to ponder this before smiling "He was the guardian person right?" Gohan nodded and started walking before answering "Yes, he is the guardian of the earth, now lets go and talk to him and then make us some wishes" Trunks grinned and followed Gohan. 

As both Gohan and Trunks rounded the corner, they were greeted by the young Dende "Hi Gohan, and you must be little Trunks, you have grown since I last saw you" Dende and Gohan both grinned at Trunks sour demeanor at being called little. "Anyway, Dende, we just came for a visit and for a place to summon the Dragon" spoke Gohan. Dende's face instantly became worried "It's not anything serious is it Gohan?" replied a worried Dende.

Gohan chuckled lightly before grinning his reply "No Dende, it isn't anything serious, well maybe it is, Bulma is making me go to school so its going to cut into my training time, so I want to make a few tweaks to the ROSAT, you know like drop the time limit and make it so we only age about 15 minutes per day we are in there" Gohan grinned "Don't want to be getting to old to quickly"

Dende started laughing, he then descended to the ground and proceeded to roll around while laughing, Gohan looked at him strangely "What the hell are you laughing at?" Gohan growled, Dende finally managed to get himself under some control "Well Gohan, think about this, the strongest person in the entire known universe, going to school with weaklings who worship a fraud who stole credit for the creature you destroyed, kinda ironic and funny if you ask me" to this Gohan just scowled and mumbled "lets just get these wishes done"

The gathered Dragonball's were placed onto the ground in a rough circle before Gohan stepped forward in preparation for summoning the Eternal Dragon "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!" shouted Gohan as he spoke to the Dragonball's. Trunks looked around for a moment as nothing happened until a burst of energy shot straight from the balls into the sky, where a large Dragon began to take form. Trunks looked a little surprised, maybe even a little uneasy at the sight of the mighty Dragon.

"You have disturbed me from my slumber, speak and name your first wish" growled out the ever impatient Shenron. Gohan stepped forward and spoke clearly "For our first wish, we would like the 2 day time limit for the ROSAT removed" all was quite for a few moments before the dragon spoke again "This is a difficult task, it shall take some time" a few minutes passed and Shenron spoke again "It has been done, now name your second wish"

Once again Gohan spoke up "For our second wish, we would like to only age about 15 minutes per day in the ROSAT" another few minutes pass before Shenron spoke again "It has been set in motion, I bid the farewell" after these words were spoken Shenron disappeared as quickly as he appeared before the Dragonball's all lifted into the air, blasting off in different directions.

Trunks then shook off her speechlessness, and once again started to speak in her own gibberish language "That was so cool, did you see him, he was huge, a bit grumpy but so cool" Gohan just grinned down at the young girl before turning to Dende "Well I guess that's it, thanks a lot Dende" Dende just smiled slightly "No problem Gohan, you should try and stop by more often you know" Gohan glanced back "I know, but I'll be doing most of my training in the ROSAT now, so ill be here every day and you will want to get rid of me" Gohan grinned "But anyway Trunks, its time to head back home, see you later Dende" Trunks piped in before they left "Cya Mr. Dende Sir" Dende let a grin form on his face before speaking "See you Gohan, and you Ms. Trunks" and with that Gohan and Trunks both blasted off and headed home.

A few minutes later, both Gohan and Trunks arrived back at Capsule Corp, and both headed off towards Bulma's location. As they found her, Trunks started blabbering on about collecting the Dragonball's and the Dragon and how cool he was. Bulma just smiled lightly down at the talkative girl. Finally she finished and went off to get something to eat; Gohan looked at Bulma and spoke "Guess I am ready to go to school now he frowned"

_  
  
Cut from the heart I am part of  
__Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_  
  
About 1 week later_

Gohan expanded his senses and felt for anybody that may be nearby, finding no one he lowered himself to the ground and de-transformed from Super Saiyan to his normal form. This was going to be one long and boring day, he could tell already. He started his trek off towards Orange Star High School, he had just wanted to go to West City High but Bulma had complained that Orange Star was better, so submitting was better than listening to her rattle on about it.

As he was strolling down the street, grumbling to himself about how pointless this was, when he heard gunfire. Growling to himself, he headed towards the sound *fucking humans, don't know how good they have it, have to try and kill each other and break the laws*. As he approached the incident he could see that 2 officers were pinned downed by a hail of machine gun fire from some bastard bank robbers. Stretching his senses again Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, and with a growl phased towards the hapless criminals.

Gohan phased in behind the first criminal, with a swift right hook the guy was out cold, and laying next to the two helpless officers, pivoting on his right foot and swing his left around, the next crook flew on top of the first after the vicious roundhouse. By this time the third criminal had managed to realize his buddies were gone and turned to fire upon the young Super Saiyan, but by the time he had raised his weapon he was already laying next to his friend's unconscious from a vicious punch to the stomach.

The 2 criminals in the front of the truck decided now was about the time to get the hell out of there, and quickly accelerated away. Gohan turned and growled at them *I don't fucking think so you scum* and with some deft manipulation of his energy he lifted the truck and made it float back towards him. The duo started to scream in terror as Gohan plucked them from their seats, before he knocked their heads together, leaving them both in the same condition as their buddies. And then Gohan phased out and left leaving many a spectator speechless at what had just happened.

_  
  
And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness  
__And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven_

  
  
Gohan finally arrived at school and headed towards the office so he could find out where this hell they called a class was. As he arrived he found a woman sitting in a smallish office outside of the Principal's office, on her desk was a small plate with the word 'Secretary' on it. Gohan glanced at her; she must have been about 25, medium length brown hair, large innocent brown eyes, cute, but not beautiful. She seemed to be reading some documents so he coughed to allow his presence to be known.

The young lady almost jumped out of her skin from this, when she glanced up she seem a boy, no more like a man of about 18, short spiky black hair, wonderfully deep black eyes, very nice body from what she could see through his white t-shirt with a black button up shirt that was undone, and black pants. She flushed slightly as she realized she was checking out a student. Gohan noticed and smirked slightly at the young lady before speaking up.

"My name is Son Gohan, I am the new student, I believe you have my schedule, and also the ability to show me were I need to go" Gohan grinned as she blushed even deeper this time, before she fumbled for his schedule and stood up motioning for him to follow her. A few minutes later they arrived outside a door "This is your room, just knock before you enter, here is your schedule, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Son" Gohan grinned "No the pleasure was all mine Miss" once again her face lit up with a blush before she turned and scampered away.

Gohan smirked to himself *that was too easy* He then knocked on the door and waited for his teacher to allow him entrance. After a moment he heard a "Come in" so he entered the room were all eyes turned their attention to him. The teacher turned to look at the young boy "And who might you be young man and what can I do for you?" Gohan turned his eyes to the teacher before responding "I am the new student sir, Son Gohan" the teacher smiled lightly "ahhh yes, the perfect test scores boy, welcome, you may take a seat wherever you like then we will begin our lesson".

Gohan glanced around and came to a quick conclusion that there wasn't much of a choice for a seat, there seemed to be only one seat free in the entire room, on the right a few rows up next to a blonde. He made his way swiftly and gracefully almost like a cat getting ready to pounce. This went unnoticed by everyone but a certain black haired young woman. As he took his seat, he ignored everyone before taking out his supplies ready to begin the day's lesson. This was before a cheerful young blonde next to him decided to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Erasa and this is Videl" Gohan glanced up slightly, before muttering a hello. Not to be denied some conversation with the new kid, Erasa continued talking "Wanna know who Videl's pop is?" Gohan looked up again "Sorry, but not really, I only came here because I was made to, I don't mean to be rude, but I really just want to do all this work, then go home" Erasa leaned a little closer to his ear before whispering "Hey, that's ok if you don't want to be friends, but try to make some at least, it'll make the year move along quicker if you at least have some people to talk to, you can not always be by yourself, you've got to get out there and enjoy it, make the most of it, and the best way to do that is to have someone to share that with"

Gohan once again glanced up, this time with a shocked expression on his face, since when do bumbling blondes have a secret intelligence hidden away? Slowly a smile crept up on his face against his will and he whispered back "Thanks, I think you just made my day, proving not everyone out there is a fool" with this Erasa smiled softly back before glancing around and transforming back into the bubbly blonde, but not before giving Gohan a little wink.

All through this conversation, Videl had been going through some thoughts of her own. As soon as the boy had walked in, she had thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't remember were exactly from. She had the strangest feeling that remembering his identity was of some importance, so what a better way then to ask. "You, what's your name; Gohan is it, have we met before?" Gohan glanced across at the frowning girl "I don't think so miss" at this point in time, Erasa leaned back on her chair and gave Videl a better look at what he was wearing "Hey, your wearing the same clothes as the Gold Fighter, its you isn't it?" Gohan started to chuckle a little before he spoke "My dear Miss Videl, encase you haven't noticed, my hair is not gold nor a my eyes a light blue, these clothes I assure you can be purchased at most clothing stores, and I am sure the reason he most likely left the scene so fast was because he didn't want anyone to know who he was, so why go against his wishes by hassling people until you find out who he is"

This took Videl back a little, first he shot down her Gold Fighter theory, and he also used sarcasm against her, nobody did that to the daughter of one Mr. Satan. "Hey, watch you mouth boy, show some respect, I am the daughter of Mr. Satan you know" with that Gohan burst out laughing. As Gohan fought for control of his laughing, Videl started to growl threateningly towards him. Finally getting himself under control, Gohan managed to speak "hehe, I am sorry Miss Videl, but I don't see why I should give you my respect for something your father 'did', also if you weren't throwing accusations around I wouldn't need to be so harsh, if you want my respect you have to earn it, not get a piggy back ride on that fraud of a father of yours, now if you'll excuse me, I believe its lunch time"

Videl just sat there for the next ten minutes with here mouth hanging open, wondering how the hell the new boy got the best of her.

Erasa ran to catch up to Gohan as he left the building, heading outside somewhere to eat his lunch "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she finally caught up. Gohan let a small smile creep up before asking "Why with me, your friends with Videl aren't you?" Erasa giggled a little "Well yeah, but for starters your new here, and I think you need a friend, and secondly, I think you got Videl mad and she wont be much fun to be around at the moment" with that Gohan allowed himself a bigger smile and a little laugh to escape "Sure, I was just going to find a nice shady tree" Erasa's smile got bigger "Sounds like a good idea to me".

_  
  
In dreams I see myself flying  
__Closer to the sun, and I'm climbing  
__Tried to touch the sun_

  
  
As Gohan started to head outside to make his way home, he was stopped by Erasa "Hey Gohan, wanna just hang with me for a little while, maybe grab a milkshake or something?" Gohan smiled softly, this girl seemed to be growing on him, one minute a ditzy blonde, the next minute an intelligent young woman "Sure" Erasa smiled "ummm, you don't mind if Videl comes along do you? I know you two didn't hit it of so well" this caused Gohan to smirk a little "I don't mind at all, as long as she decides to come down off the mighty high horse of hers" to this Erasa just giggles slightly.

At about this time Videl was seen approaching, Gohan noticed a slight frown enter her face when she spotted him, Gohan chuckled before giving her a grin. Erasa chose this time to speak up "Hey Videl, we were just going to grab a milkshake or something, you wanna come?" Videl frowned some more, the glanced in Gohan's direction "No, I think I'll pass" at this Gohan decided to speak up "Miss Videl, do not forgo this because of my presence, I believe we got off on the wrong foot, I have nothing against you personally" Gohan chuckled a little "Except maybe for some of that arrogance of yours, but I am sure its not your fault" at this Videl flushed slightly "Well it's more that I allow my temper to get the best of me sometimes" Gohan nodded almost sagely at this "Letting anger get the best of you can cause mistakes, and mistakes can cause accidents" after this Gohan turned and started walking, but both Videl and Erasa thought for a mere fraction of a second that there had been some for of deep emotional torment in his eyes.

_  
  
But the brightness burned my eyes  
__Unconscious, or am I conscious?_

  
  
As all three sat around drinking their milkshake's, Gohan and Videl both with chocolate and Erasa with her strawberry one, they talked about nothing, yet everything. Well Erasa actually did most of the talking, Videl did some and Gohan was quiet most of the time, and this didn't go unnoticed by Erasa, so she fired question after question at him, in an attempt to get him to open up, even just a little.

Gohan smiled slightly at Erasa's attempts to get him to open up, he was quite happy just to listen in, even Videl was pleasant after their original introduction. All seemed to be going well until sounds of gunfire could be heard from outside, at this Videl leapt from the table and ran outside. "Where the hell I she going" going asked turning to Erasa "Oh, well Videl helps out the police if she's around when there is a crime, and since we are around one, she went to help" Gohan frowned "Does she do this often?" Erasa glanced outside "Yeah all the time, she is really good" at this Gohan stood up "We should keep an eye out anyway"

As the reached the location of the crime they both could see Videl in action. A punch here, a kick there, thugs were dropping quickly at the fury of Videl's fists and feet. "Videl's pretty good" concluded Gohan after watching this go on for awhile, until a gasp from Erasa bought his attention back to what was happening. A thug had snuck up behind Videl and was in the process of lining up to take a shot at her. Gohan cursed "Erasa, please don't tell anyone" Erasa turned to look at Gohan but had to shield her eyes as a blinding flash of light, then a burst of wind hit her. As she looked again, standing there was Gohan, but now with glowing golden hair, and piercing blue eyes, then he was gone.

Erasa then heard a shot fired, she quickly turned back to were Videl was, as her eyes focused on Videl, she could see her cringing while the glowing form of Gohan was blocking the path of the bullet. Erasa went pale as the implications of what had occurred caught up with her; Gohan just took a bullet for Videl. About this time Gohan started growling and opened his hand, dropping the bullet that was meant for Videl's head. Videl slowly glanced up in disbelief as she realized she wasn't dead, to find the glowing form of the Gold Fighter between herself and the shooter.

In an instance the shooter was laying unconscious next to the newly arrived police vehicles. Videl could believe her eyes, he moved so fast, then a thought struck her, just like that little boy from the Cell Games and the Gyosan Budokai, the glowing golden hair and the super speed, it had to be him. She went to speak to him, she had to find out who he was, but as she looked up again he was gone.

About this time Gohan had arrived next to Erasa who was in awe of him at that moment. She watched curiously as his hair fell back to its black color and his eyes seemed to swirl back to black "How the hell did you do that Gohan?" Erasa squeaked as she realized she had cursed "It's a family secret, you remember the delivery boy don't you? Well you have just been introduced" Gohan smirked at her shocked expression. At this time Videl returned, she looked a little shaken up, but also had a slight smirk on her face.

"So Gohan, where were you when the Gold Fighter showed up hmmmm?" Gohan gave Erasa a quick pleading look that was missed by Videl completely "He was standing next to me, why is that Videl?" Videl's face immediately fell, she was sure it was Gohan. Gohan almost chuckled at the look on her face, but decided it would be best if he didn't. Videl didn't happen to look down and notice a smallish crater from Gohan's abrupt power up.

After this bit of excitement, all three split up and headed off to their own homes, some thoughts were running through Gohan's head at this time *hmmm, if I am going to make anymore Gold Fighter appearances, I probably shouldn't be wearing the same clothes as him, once a coincidence, twice would be doubtful. I know, ill get Bulma to rig me up something that'll let me change into my Gi real quick* with a smirk Gohan increased his speed so he could go do some training to relieve the first day of school's stress.

As Gohan arrived home, the first thing he did was head towards Bulma, where he went about explaining his situation to her. "So in other words Gohan, you want me to make something that will let you change between what you're wearing and your Gi real quick? Sure should be no problem, be ready in about an hour" at this Gohan grinned "Well me an Trunks are going to train, we'll be back in 10 minutes or so" and with that Gohan left to get Trunks and head to the lookout.

True to his word Gohan and Trunks arrived back in about 10 minutes, in which the both headed off to their separate bathrooms to get cleaned up and changed. As they headed towards the kitchen for a little snack Bulma lobbed a watch to Gohan "here is your costume Gohan, red to change and blue to change back" with this Gohan strapped on his watch and hit the red button. He was surrounded by a glowing gold light; he also used this time to quickly ascend to Super Saiyan, and after it had disappeared there stood a golden haired Gohan, in his own Gi. The Gi itself was styled similar to his fathers, but the color was a similar blue to Piccolo's, this out of respect for his two trainers. The undershirt was an orange color with a dark blue overshirt, dark blue pants and boots, orange sash and wrist protectors. Gohan looked down at himself then at the watch and smirked.

_  
  
Fell from the sky like a star  
__Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_  
  
A Few Months Later_

"Bulma, I'm heading out" called Gohan as he headed towards the front door. "Ok Gohan, have fun" came the reply from Bulma as he opened the door. After he stepped outside and closed the door he pushed the button on his watch and ascended to Super Saiyan becoming his 'Gold Fighter' Persona.

Gohan then proceeded to take to the sky and blast off in the direction of Videl's house where the get together was being held. A few minutes after leaving Gohan arrived and landed in an inconspicuous spot before detransforming out of his Gold Fighter attire. Strolling up to the main entrance he took a deep breath before knocking. He was slightly nervous as it was his first time going to some kind of get together with people his age.

The door was opened not long after by a smiling Erasa. "You're late!" she exclaimed and gave Gohan a mock glare before speaking again "We can't have to much fun without you." Gohan just replied with a smirk "Of course you can't, everyone knows I am the life of a party." They both chuckled at this as they knew that beside Erasa and Videl that Gohan was quite the anti-social.

As they headed inside Gohan glanced around and spotted the people who were there. Videl chatting with some people, Sharpener who seemed to have made Gohan his number one enemy as well as a few other people he really didn't know all that well. Erasa then returned after leaving for a few seconds and handed Gohan a bottle, which he looked at quizzically at "It's a beer Gohan, you drink it" laughed Erasa after seeing Gohan's reaction to the bottle. He mumbled out an "Oh" before up ending it and drinking it down swiftly.

Erasa looked on blankly for a second before speaking "ummm...... Gohan? You might want to go a little slower with the alcohol or you'll be drunk before you know it". Gohan just grinned "I am sure I'll be fine".

_  
  
And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness  
__And I saw my own face like a spark_

_  
  
2 Hours Later_

Gohan was drunk. Very drunk. And he was about to pick a fight with Sharpener even though he could barely stand. To everyone else Gohan was planning on committing suicide, to Erasa who had seen his performance in saving Videl he was most likely going to seriously hurt Sharpener, though that might not be a totally bad thing it would still be quite bad.

Erasa turned to Videl who nodded in return as they grabbed Gohan and managed to drag him outside. Erasa sighed before speaking "Sharpener is lucky we got him outside". Videl looked blankly at Erasa for a few moments before commenting on how stupid that comment sounded "But Erasa, why would you think Gohan would be able to hurt Sharpener? I think Gohan bit off more than he can chew, especially in his current condition!"

Erasa chuckled a little nervously but before she could reply to the query Gohan had managed to drag himself to his feet a little shakily. "I would have won that fight no doubt!" Videl sighed a little before turning back to Gohan "And how could you have done that Gohan?"

A smirk worked its way up onto his face "Just like this" before he was swept up in the golden flame of his aura, hair solidifying into its bright golden color. Videl just managed to gape at him before doing the only think she could think of. She fainted.

As she awoke a few minutes later she was met by Erasa's worried face "You ok Videl?". Shaking the cobwebs from her mind she glanced around to see a sleeping Gohan curled up on the ground "It wasn't a dream was it? Gohan really is the Gold Fighter". Erasa glanced at Gohan before replying "Yes, he is" Videl's face took on a thoughtful look before turning into a frown. "You knew! For how long?" Erasa looked a little uneasy "Since he saved you from the bullet that day. I promised him I wouldn't say anything though" Videl just sighed "I guess we better return him home." An evil grin then spread across her face "And tomorrow he can teach me how to fly".

_  
  
Dark  
__My life was so dark...  
__My mind was so dark...  
__Everything was dark_

  
  
"Hey Trunks! I've gotta teach someone to fly today, wanna give me a hand?" She spun around with a grin on her face "Sure! When are they getting here?" Just then the doorbell rang and Gohan grinned at her "Just now"

_  
  
Unconscious, or am I conscious?  
__Fell from the sky like a star  
__Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

  
  
"What's this energy thing you're talking about?" Videl asked in frustration. Erasa almost giggled at the look on her face. "It's just like this" Trunks stated before sticking here hand out and blasting some of Bulma's garden away "I am so dead"

_  
  
And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness  
__And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven_

  
  
"That's it Videl, keep pushing with your energy! Look your floating" Videl grimaced "Gohan, I am trying to concentrate!" Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth with a little 'eep' escaping his mouth. Erasa watched in awe as her friend ever so slightly started to lift off the ground. Videl touched down again on the ground before seating herself. "Phew I am beat" Everyone joined her in sitting down.

"Say Gohan" Gohan glanced at her "Yeah?" "You going to enter the World Tournament?" "I hadn't really thought about it but it might be a good chance for me and Trunks to test our skills without the use of energy, can't be all power and no technique" Videl smiled lightly "I'll see you in the ring"

_  
  
Dark bodies floating in darkness..._

  
  
"Well, It looks like you have finally passed flying school" Gohan stated almost proudly. "So where did you learn these things anyway Gohan?" Videl asked as she stopped zooming around the sky and landed on the ground. "Yeah Gohan, you never really speak much about yourself. Like how you can change your hair golden?" Erasa spouted out. "I wanna know to Gohan! You never really told me anything about before!" Trunks almost pleadingly spoke.

An almost painful expression crossed Gohan's face before it fell into a look of acceptance and he sat on the ground. "Alright, I will tell you three everything you want to know. But I don't want any interruptions, ok?" The other three all nodded their heads to this request and also took their places upon the ground.

"When I was four years old, I went with my father to a reunion. There were three people there, Master Roshi who trained my father in martial arts, Krillen who was my father's best friend and his training partner and Trunks's mother Bulma who was also one of my father's best friends."

Gohan let out a breath before continuing "Shortly after we had arrived, everyone who was able sensed a large evil energy and prepared for its arrival. When the person arrived it turned out to be a man who looked a little bit like my father. He asked my father why he hadn't destroyed all life on the planet. My father looked confused before Master Roshi told him he had hit his head as a child and suffered permanent amnesia."

"He told my father that he was a Saiyan, a powerful alien race who had a natural talent for fighting and that he was his brother Radditz. Yes, that does mean I am half-saiyan. He instructed my father to finish what he should have, my father refused. He knocked my father down and kidnapped me stating that if my father didn't kill 100 humans he wouldn't see me again. I am not clear on what happened then but I was locked in his space pod and I could hear fighting. I remember my father's screams as he was being hurt and it made me mad, so very mad. I don't remember what happened next but I was told later I burst from the pod and head butted my Uncle wounding him before being knocked out."

"When I woke again my father was dead and his friends had arrived and Piccolo was there. He had apparently helped my father fight Radditz even though they were worst of enemies. It was actually him who had killed my father along with Radditz with a new technique he had created, while he fired it my father held the wounded Radditz while the attack was charged; he was killed along with it."

"I then found out Piccolo had mistakenly spoke of the Dragonballs to Radditz as he was dieing telling him that we would use them to revive my father. The Dragonballs are a set of seven balls with summon the eternal dragon. At the time they could grant one wish, these days they can grant two. Yes they are real. Anyway Radditz then told them that his eye piece was a communication device and that two more powerful Saiyans had just heard about the Dragonballs and were heading to earth to get them" 

"Piccolo then took me and left me to fend for myself for six months in the wilderness before training me for six months to help fight these Saiyans. It was then time to fight and we arrived on the battle field. Four other people arrived, among them Krillen who I had already met and three others who I later found out to be Yamcha, Tien and Chazou. I was told my father had been wished back to life and was on his way."

"The fight didn't go well for us. Yamcha, Tien and Chazou had all died and it was just Piccolo, Krillen and myself left. A blast was sent towards me by the large Saiyan known as Nappa; Piccolo stepped in front of the blast and saved my life but died in the process, thus the earth Dragonballs went with him as his life was linked to the creator of the balls, Kami. I got so angry but I just couldn't hurt Nappa."

"Finally my father arrived and defeated Nappa quite easily. Apparently he had been training in the other world with someone called King Kai. He told Krillen and me to leave and we did. As we headed towards Master Roshi's we felt that there was something wrong. When we arrived back Vegeta had changed into a giant ape type creature and was crushing my father. Apparently when Saiyans have a tail certain light like that of the moon can force them to turn into what is called their Oozaru form. Before you ask, yes I had a tail, no I don't have one anymore."

"Vegeta's tail was cut off by someone called Yajirobe. This detrasformed him back to his normal state but by then dad was already beat up. I tried fighting him but got knocked out. When I awoke Vegeta had taken off into space after my father told Krillen to spare him. Apparently after I was knocked out my tail had grown back and I had looked into the light and transformed myself beating Vegeta up quite badly."

"We found out about a planet called Namek, which happened to be Piccolo's home planet. We also learned of the Dragonballs planet Namek which were the original set that is able to restore life more than once unlike the earths set. Bulma, Krillen and myself set of for Namek with my father to follow after he was healed. When we arrived we found out Vegeta was there as well as a guy named Frieza who were both looking for the Dragonballs."

"In short we fought a few of Freiza's lackeys and ended up teaming with Vegeta against Frieza. My dad arrived just in time to save Vegeta, Krillen and myself. We left to find the Dragonballs while my dad fought Captain Ginyu and his Ginyu force. My dad arrived but eventually we had to fight him because Ginyu had switched bodies. We got my father back into his right body and defeated but he father was quite beat up. He was put into a healing chamber while we went to get the Dragonballs"

"Krillen went and got Dende, who we had saved from Frieza earlier, to get the password for the Dragonballs. While Vegeta was sleeping we had wished Piccolo back to life and wished him to planet Namek. Both Vegeta and Frieza arrived at around this time but the creator of the Namek Dragonballs, Guru, died thus the Dragonballs became useless." 

"Numerous fights took place between us and Frieza, Including Piccolo who had arrived and fused with someone called Nail. Fusing is like joining bodies to increase power exponentially, it is a Namek technique and permanent. Vegeta was killed just as my father arrived. My father and Frieza went all out and their battle raged tearing Namek apart."

"My dad finally used a technique called the Spirit Bomb on Frieza; it borrowed energy from every living thing on the planet. We thought it had killed Frieza but he returned. He almost killed Piccolo and then he did kill Krillen. My dad got so angry that his hair shot golden and his power was so huge. He told me to leave which I did"

"I am not to sure what happened but everyone ended up back on earth and alive except for Frieza and my father. Father defeated Frieza, but we all thought he had died when Namek exploded. We used the Namek Dragonballs which recharge every one hundred and eighty Earth days to wish my father back except he was already alive and didn't wish to return home at that moment."

"About one year later I sensed a large evil energy approaching Earth. I got a call from Krillen about this time saying he had sensed it to and we headed off. We were sure it was Frieza, but it couldn't be, my father defeated him didn't he? When we arrived everyone was there including Vegeta. We hid and watched as Frieza's ship landed and he and his father exited."

"Just then we noticed a young girl, probably no older than 18, flowing lavender hair" Gohan heard all three of them little out a little gasp as this information. He just smiled sadly before continuing. "We couldn't really hear what was said but she destroyed Freiza's men so quickly we hardly saw what happened. We could see Frieza laugh that cocky laugh of his before his face turned to fear. The mysterious girl's hear shot up to a gold color before she thoroughly diced him up with her sword. Frieza's father found the same fate not much longer."

"She flew up to where we were hiding and told us she was meeting Goku and we should follow her if we wanted to as well. We had to wait two hours and she kept glancing at me oddly, never did figure that one out. Eventually my father arrived and she asked to speak to him privately. She then got into a strange machine and disappeared from sight. Piccolo who had overheard the conversation told us that the girl was from the future, as you can guess it was Trunks" once again gasps all-round could be heard.

"Apparently two androids would be released upon the world in three years time and no one would be able to stop them. Everyone but myself would die in the first battle. My father had died earlier from a heart disease so he missed the battle. Trunks had bought back the cure to this disease so he would be able to help. After this we all trained for three years solidly, myself with Piccolo and father."

"After three years we went to face the Androids. We arrived and a battle between my father and the android known as 19 began. My father should have been able to take him easily but he had never had signs of his heart disease so had never taken the antidote for it. Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan as well jumped in and kicked my father to Yamcha who took him home to get him the antidote."

"Vegeta eventually destroyed 19 and 20 went into hiding. After we found 20, Trunks, who we knew was Trunks by then, had returned and told us that these weren't the Androids from his time and that 20 was actually Dr. Gero the creator of the Androids. 20 managed to escape and everyone gave pursuit. I left to take both Bulma and Yajirobe home who had both arrived during the conflict, Yajirobe more at Bulma's insistence."

Eventually Trunks and Krillen returned with the news of what had happened. Apparently Dr. Gero had managed to activate 17 and 18 who in turn destroyed Dr. Gero and activated Android 16 who Trunks knew nothing about. Bulma got a call saying that they had found a strange vehicle with the CC logo on it parked in a field. We arrived and it was a version of Trunks's time machine that had been left for a long time. Inside we found an egg that had hatched and not to far away we found what was almost like a bugs skin but huge."

"We found this creature was known as Cell" both Videl and Erasa gasped at this. "Piccolo who had fused with Kami giving him enormous power went to fight him. Cell managed to escape from this battle but not before giving us details on his existence. Apparently he was Dr. Gero's ultimate creation with cells from all of the strongest fighters in the universe including my father, Piccolo, Frieza and Vegeta."

"Father eventually awoke from his disease caused slumber. We left to find Vegeta and head to the lookout, which is a place that is quite high in the sky where Kami, Earth's guardian resides. Father said once we got there he had a plan, he was right. There is a room on the lookout that allows a person to spend one year in it with only one day passing on the outside called the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Vegeta and Trunks were the first to enter. Piccolo had started fighting 17 by this point in time and was doing well. The problem was that while the Androids didn't have a life force for us to sense, Piccolo did. This drew Cell there as he needed to absorb both Android 17 and 18 to enter his complete form. He managed to sneak up on a tired Android 17 and absorb him, almost killing Piccolo before throwing him away"

"Tien arrived about this time and stopped Cell from absorbing 18 using a new technique he had invented. He was about to be killed but my father using the Instant Transmission Technique he had learned while he was away from Earth for a year to bring both Piccolo and Tien back to the lookout."

"Vegeta and Trunks finally emerged from the ROSAT, and myself and father entered. Needless to say I attained the level of Super Saiyan in the room." A pained look came across Gohan's face as he spoke of this "Anyway, by the time me and father had emerged Cell had already stated there was to be the Cell Games in eight days. Piccolo suggested we take our second day in the room but father declined. He said he couldn't beat Cell but we weren't to worry as he had a plan."

Gohan stretched for a minute before speaking "We have been here a while, anyone want a drink or something before we continue?" Three heads nodded in unison before Gohan entered Capsule Corp. to get some drinks. After a minute Erasa spoke up "He has had a touch life, yeah?" Two other heads nodded before the silence resumed until Gohan arrived back. He passed out the drinks and everyone sat in silence as they drank.

"No where was I again? Oh yes. Well for eight days father and I just relaxed with some light training. Father was taking it so calmly I figured that he couldn't be beaten. The time for the Cell Games arrived and we went off to meet everyone before heading to the arena. You all know what happened next. Father fought Cell before giving up and getting me to fight in his place."

"I couldn't really understand why though, if father couldn't beat Cell then how could I? Cell and I fought for a bit but I wasn't really into it. I asked Cell to give up for I had figured out why my father had thought I could beat him, Cell was intrigued into why I thought I could so I explained to him all the times my hidden power had surfaced. Against Radditz, against Nappa, against Vegeta and finally against Frieza. It didn't have the desired effect as Cell decided he wanted to see the power for himself. He started beating me around some trying to get me mad, when that didn't work he sent the seven Cell Juniors after everyone."

"I felt so helpless, everyone was injured and that might be dead soon. That's when 16's head came rolling to a stop. He had been destroyed earlier by Cell after he attempted to destroy him. He told me to drop my restraints and protect the planet he loved. Cell then crushed his head and I snapped. It almost felt like another being took over. I was so angry I just let it all go and the power raced to the surface and I ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan."

Gohan let out a shaky breath "I…. I played with Cell. I fooled around because he couldn't touch me at all. I wanted to make him pay. I wanted to make him hurt. I hit him so hard he even spat Android 18 back up. But…. He blew himself up like a huge balloon. He was going to self-destruct himself and destroy everyone. Father stepped in and used his Instant Transmission to take him away where Cell self-destructed and killed my father."

"But Cell lived…. He came back and killed Trunks and broke my left arm after I got in the way of a blast meant for Vegeta. He came back so powerful, just like a Saiyan after recovering from a serious wound his power was increased significantly. We got into a huge power struggle and with help from father I managed to overcome him and defeat him with a huge Kamehameha. We were ready to leave when he returned again. Again he survived with one cell left. He killed everyone else and taunted me. I… I snapped again. This time I ascended to the third level and I did not play with him. I killed him. I killed that fucking bastard!"

Gohan let out another shaky breath after his outburst. "I woke up in a hospital as I am sure you know Videl. I returned to the lookout where Dende, the new Guardian of Earth and keeper of the Dragonballs healed my wounds. We revived all those killed by Cell and we were going to use the second wish to get us to Namek to revive all those who had died before. But…. But they didn't want to come back… they wanted to train in the otherworld.  I hate them. I hate them all, but most of all I hate myself. I killed them all. After that was the Gyosan Budokai, Bojack came, I smacked him down and the rest is history… I need some time alone. I'll be back later." 

No-one spoke a word for along time after that. Trunks sensing they need something to cheer them up spoke "Say, You two want to see the Dragon?"

_  
  
Welcome to where time stands still  
__No one leaves and no one will  
__Moon is full, never seems to change  
__Just labeled mentally deranged  
__Dream the same thing every night  
__I see our freedom in my sight  
__No locked doors, No windows barred  
__No things to make my brain seem scarred_

  
  
Trunks, Videl and Erasa on Nimbus headed into the icy mountains heading for the first Dragonball. "So this radar should take us right to it then?" Erasa asked. Trunks grinned "Yup, it's just ahead".

The three of them entered a dark tunnel made up of ice and Trunks ignited a ball of Ki in her hand to help guide them. They didn't notice some of the ice start to melt due to the heat. "Here it is" Trunks shouted gleefully. Videl and Erasa both glanced at it weirdly before shrugging. As they made there way out of the tunnel an explosion threw them all out of the tunnel along with a scream. "KAKKAROT!!!!!"

_  
  
Sleep my friend and you will see  
__That dream is my reality  
__They keep me locked up in this cage  
__Can't they see it's why my brain says Rage  
__Sanitarium, leave me be  
__Sanitarium, just leave me alone_

  
  
Gohan's head snapped up as he sensed a large energy. Concentrating hard he noticed Trunks's, Videl's and Erasa's energies all close by. He got to his feet flared his aura and blasted off as quickly as possible.

_  
  
Build my fear of what's out there  
__And cannot breathe the open air  
__Whisper things into my brain  
__Assuring me that I'm insane  
__They think our heads are in their hands  
__But violent use brings violent plans  
__Keep him tied, it makes him well  
__He's getting better, can't you tell?_

  
  
Videl and Erasa were barely able to move after being thrown around by the explosion. Trunks, however was far more able to stand up to a beating and regained her feet quickly. She glanced up only to see a Super Saiyan. She knew she didn't have a chance but she couldn't just roll over and die or it would leave Videl and Erasa both defenseless. She blasted off towards the unknown Super Saiyan only to be swatted to the ground where Videl and Erasa were both laying. She glanced up to notice the Super Saiyan forming a blast in his hands.

Trunks couldn't believe it. She was only 8 years old and already going to die. She had come to this conclusion as she barely stood watching Brolly charge up an attack that would finish herself off along with Videl and Erasa. Man life sucked. She squeezed her eyes shut in hope that it all might go away if she did.

The blast never came.

In Brolly's place stood her savior, almost glowing white with his aura ignited. "Gohan!" Trunks cheered as she saw who it was that had stopped Brolly from finishing what he had started. She then proceeded to collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

_  
  
No more can they keep us in  
__Listen, damn it, we will win  
__They see it right, they see it well  
__But they think this saves us from our Hell_

  
  
Gohan growled from deep in his throat as he saw his friend's conditions as they lay on the ground. Trunks had just fallen to the ground and all three of them looked quite beat up.  He turned and shot a glare at the perpetrator "Brolly!" he growled as Brolly pulled himself out of some of the rubble Gohan had imbedded him in.

"Leave Brolly! Leave now before I have to destroy you!" Gohan growled out angrily.

"Kakkarot! Kakkarot! KAKKAROT!!! DIE!" Brolly screamed out before blasting toward Gohan. They slipped into what was almost an intricate dance. Their fists and legs flying toward each other at a rapidly increasing pace. Gohan grinned at Brolly as he delivered another punch directly into Brolly's face. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me" taunted Gohan as phased behind Brolly and delivered a swift knee to his back.

Brolly flew towards the ground but he managed to right himself at the last moment and touch down. His golden aura flaring up around him as his muscles started to expand. He lifted into the air as he finished a charged a large blast which left his hand and headed towards Gohan.

Gohan got into a position to counter the blast before it stopped. He looked at it quite quizzically until it took a sharp turn and headed towards someone other than himself. Gohan watched in horror as Brolly's attack sped towards the three people on the ground. He quickly raised his hand and fired a blast of his own in an attempt to deflect Brolly's blast. He succeeded to an extent as the blast was directed away from the three. The problem being that the explosion would still swallow the three up.

Gohan blasted away in an attempt to reach them before Brolly's attack exploded but Brolly managed to get in front of him and swat him away. Gohan righted himself and glanced at Brolly, who was grinning feraly, then down at the three on the ground. Gohan was once again about to blast off before Trunks managed to get to her feet and raise a ki shield around herself and the other two unmoving forms.

With the last of her energy, Trunks held the shield shakily as the blast rocked against it. As the blast faded away so did the last of Trunks's energy, she dropped the barrier and fell bloody and exhausted next to Videl and Erasa.

Gohan touched down onto a peak of rock that was left behind from Brolly and his earlier fight. His eyes had never left the forms of three of the most important people in the world to him. It was then he felt the nagging sensation, the _thing_ that was inside him. It wanted out and it wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No! Don't come out! I don't need or want you! Stay out of my head damn you!"

Brolly's smirk took on a look of confusion at the boys babbling, his left eyebrow arched. His eyes widened with surprise as Gohan turned to him, his eyes flickering between their normal ebony color and a deep red that seemed to burn like the fiery pits of hell.

"Now you have done it Brolly! I won't be able to stop him and he is going to tear you apart."

With that said Gohan's eyes lit up with the fiery red and stayed that way. A golden flame erupted around him as his hair wavered at first before turning solid gold and then elongating. Sparks of lightning flashed around him like a storm. Brolly's confusion turned to a menacing growl as he saw the transformation. He blinked as the boy vanished only to glance down and find an arm embedded through his torso.

_  
  
Sanitarium, leave me be  
__Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
__Sanitarium, just leave me alone_

  
  
About this time the two unconscious people on the ground began to stir. Trunks managed to roll onto her back so she could watch the fight while both Videl and Erasa were already on their backs. Trunks could barely contain her gasp as she watched Gohan "That's not Gohan!" she screamed. Videl and Erasa both twisted there heads to look at her as she started sobbing. She started chanting weakly "That's not Gohan, its not" 

_  
  
Fear of living on  
Natives getting restless now  
Mutiny in the air  
Got some death to do  
Mirror stares back hard  
Kill, it's such a friendly word  
Seems the only way  
__For reaching out again_

  
  
Gohan casually removed his arm from Brolly's torso as Brolly himself looked down in shock at what had just occurred. He started to growl as he swung one oh his large arms in an attempt to remove Gohan's head from his shoulders. At this Gohan casually caught the swinging arm before it made contact and shot a maniacal grin in Brolly's direction.

Gohan then proceeded to place his foot onto Brolly's side before roughly tearing Brolly's arm from its original place. Brolly could only scream while watching in trepidation as his arm was forcibly removed from his body.

Once again Gohan was grinning feraly as he started to beat Brolly with his own arm. Angry welts began to rise up on Brolly's face as he was beaten with his own appendage. Then it stopped and Brolly managed a sigh of relief before looking up at his opponent. His fears were far from settled though as he found Gohan charging an enormous blast in his hands. 

The blast was released from point blank range and ripped Brolly's body into shreds before totally disintegrating all that was left of Brolly's existence. Gohan let of one more feral grin before he growled out.

"You shall not mess with me, myself and my friends. Burn in hell scum."

After Gohan finished speaking his eyes faded from the fiery red to a light blue before finally settling on their normal dark ebony color. Gohan's hair also faded back to black as he floated to the ground near the girls. He then dropped to his knees and started vomiting quite profusely. The three girls who had been lying on the ground managed to gather themselves up and make there way to a rather distraught Gohan. No one spoke for a few moments before Trunks bent down next to Gohan and started sobbing into his chest. The other two girls also latched on as not a word was spoken for over an hour. Finally Gohan picked up the now sleeping Trunks and turned to the other two before speaking.

"Let's go home."

**  
  
  
  
  
Omake Theatre**

_** Omake 1 **_

Gohan then proceeded to place his foot onto Brolly's side before roughly tearing Brolly's arm from its original place. Brolly could only scream while watching in trepidation as his arm was forcibly removed from his body.

Once again Gohan was grinning feraly as he started to beat Brolly with his own arm. Angry welts began to rise up on Brolly's face as he was beaten with his own appendage. Then it stopped and Brolly managed a sigh of relief before looking up at his opponent. His fears were far from settled though as he found Gohan charging an enormous blast in his hands. 

The blast was released from point blank range and ripped Brolly's body into shreds before totally disintegrating all that was left of Brolly's existence. Gohan let of one more feral grin before he growled out.

"You shall not mess with me, myself and my friends. Burn in hell scum."

Gohan lightly touched down on the ground still carrying Brolly's arm. All the girls looked a little sick before Trunks piped up "ummm Gohan? Why do you still have the arm?" Gohan shrugged "The fight made me a little hungry"

_** Omake 2 **_

Gohan growled from deep in his throat as he saw his friend's conditions as they lay on the ground. Trunks had just fallen to the ground and all three of them looked quite beat up.  He turned and shot a glare at the perpetrator "Brolly!" he growled as Brolly pulled himself out of some of the rubble Gohan had imbedded him in.

"Leave Brolly! Leave now before I have to destroy you!" Gohan growled out angrily.

Brolly blinked, said "Ok" and left. Gohan proceeded to facefault.

**  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes**

Well it's been along time since episode one. A real long time. No real reason other than laziness and lack of inspiration. I would like to apologise though, I did attempt to write this episode a few times but I would either get called away to do something or I just couldn't get into it.

Well at least it is done. Personally I think this Episode is a whole lot better than Episode One. I seem to have picked up different styles of things from different fics from different animes and in the end I think it helped nicely.

Episode Three will be the Buu Saga though it's going to have a few little twists and turns here and there. Episode Four will see the start of my own two sagas which I have been working towards from the beginning.

Future Trunks will return at some point in Episode Four, but I won't be giving out any details just yet. Also for people asking for pairings I wouldn't bother too much because romance isn't the main aim of my story. There will most likely be no pairing as such, but that's not to say there wont be some kind of relationship forming between the girls and Gohan.

I am also planning on rewriting Episode One sometime. Nothing major but I feel as though some bits don't flow as nicely as I would like so they could use a touch up.

If you are looking for sneak peaks or drafts of the next chapter I will be posting all of this on my website. It's in my profile. ;)

Anyways….

Cheers  
Scott 'Gord' Ryan


End file.
